The wedding of Nathan Scott and Haley James
' The first wedding '''of' Nathan Scott and Haley James' was a quiet affair witnessed by only Haley's parents, Jimmy and Lydia James, following their whirlwind romance and engagement. Ceremony Location The wedding was held at the beach waterfront on a hill covered with small purple flowers which became some of a symbol for the couple and rocks. Behind this setting was a forest that backed onto where the couple and the priest stood, which was filled with green trees and plantage. After the wedding they would often visit it during the first year of their marriage but soon afterwards it was demolished leaving Haley heartbroken after trying to use it to help them reconcile. Vows Nathan Someday, this beach might wash away…the oceans may dry…the sun could dim but on that day, I’ll still be loving you. Always and forever. I promise you Haley. Haley I Haley, take you Nathan. To have and to hold, from this day forward. In sickness and in health. For richer or poorer. For better or worse. I promise, that I will love and cherish you. And will deny all those that would come between us. I make this promise for eternity. I promise that I will keep forever… Until the end of time. Till death do us part. Reception Location The reception was arranged by close friends and family of the couple: Lucas Scott, Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer a few days following the couples wedding. It was held at close friend's Karen Roe's (Lucas' mother) nightclub TRIC which was rented out for the event. For the reception Peyton had created a collage of their faces split into four and put together which were held over the stage. It was decorated with orange and white drapes theses also were hanging from the ceiling with other colors and fairly lights were behind them and the table were covered with purple, white cloths with white chairs and white lamps as well as ribbon and lights wrapped around the pillars. Also at the food station there was pizza and drinks with flowers of white and pink. A blackboard with baby photos of the couple was put on wedding outfits and the board was filled with photos from the event of the guests. Both of these were kept by the couple following. Other things were arranged for the guests these included henna, games, making fake drivers licences and by getting a fake licence they had to donate $20 to the couple. The guest also gave guest for the couple these included a baby blanket Whitey Durham and his late wife brought if they were to have children due to most people believing the reason for the wedding was Haley being pregnant. Speeches Jimmy and Lydia James You can drive at 16, go to war at 18, drink at 21 and retire at 65. Who can say what age you have to be to find your true love? Lucas Scott I think everybody…knows that Nathan and I got off to a pretty sketchy start. Nathan; mutual hatred sound about right? '''Nathan:' "Worse." (They laugh.) Yeah. You see, then a funny thing happened; Haley. She showed me that you can find the good in everybody, if you just give them a chance. The benefit of the doubt. Sometimes, people disappoint you. Sometimes they surprise you. But you never really get to know them…until you listen for what’s in their hearts and that’s what Haley did with Nathan. That’d my little sis in-law, and in love. Outfits Dress Haley wore a simple cream colored dress with thick straps and a v-cut neckline. The dress was calf lengeth and was worn with brown sandals that weren't a noticable part of the outfit. She wore her hair in its natural curls in a loose bun with a white flower pin into the back of it. She also wore a white peral necklace with a dropping string of pearls and drop pearl earrings. Reception The reception unlike usual wedding reception was a causual affair with most people dressed in jeans with prehaps a more dressy top althoguh some people did dress up; Deb Scott and some people dressed more down; Lucas Scott. Haley wore a low cut sleeveless red/dark-orange top and brown patterened swishy brown skirt and her hair in waves while Nathan were dark navy jeans and a light Ralph Lauren blue photo shirt with a white undershirt. Rings Nathan and Haley exchanged very simple plain gold wedding bands due to the lack of money and the wedding supposedly being a "shot-gun wedding". Nathan still wears his ring but he bought Haley a new silver ring with diamonds for their vow renewal. However, they kept their rings by wearing them on necklaces during their separation. It is unknown what happened to Haley's original ring but it is assumed she still has it. Music The following music for the reception was DJ-ed and provided by the couples close friends; Peyton Sawyer (music) and? Marvin McFadden ? (DJ): "Headsprung" - LL Cool J "HipHop Don't Stop" - Cobalt Party Revolution "Mirror" - Erica C. "Real Love" - Toby Lightman "The Distance" - Coby Brown Guests Ceremony The following were guesting at the wedding: *Jimmy James *Lydia James Reception The following were guesting at the reception: *Lydia James *Jimmy James *Karen Roe *Keith Scott *Deb Lee *Lucas Scott *Brooke Davis *Peyton Sawyer *Marvin McFadden *Bevin Mirskey *Antwon 'Skills' Taylor *Junk Moretti *Fergie Thompson Honeymoon Due to the couple only arranging the wedding and getting engaged the day of the wedding they didn't have the time or the funds to go on a holiday to a foriegn country or to another state in America. Instead, they had their honeymoon in their new apartment which Haley had yet to move in. Nathan had organized it before the wedding without Haley having any knowledge and she only discovered it once arriving from the ceremony. Following the wedding tradition of carrying the bride through their house threshold, Haley discovered the kitchen/living room and hallway filled with white rose petals and white candles leading up to their bedroom door where there was a sign that read: HONEYMOON SUITE, DO NOT DISTURB.' ' Trivia *In episode that showed their wedding, Nathan and Haley get married during the daytime. However in the previous episode they got married in the evening, after the game. *The couple didn't organize a reception due to only getting engaged hours before their wedding and were unable to go through many of the wedding traditions; first dance, throwing the flowers, etc. **Their vow renewal allowed them to do of the things there first wedding missed out on. *The art and pictures made for and at their reception remained in their apartment. The images of them for nearly a year after although one of them was de-faced following their seperation and the board with the images from the seperation was broken by Nathan and burnt. **The only photos from the reception, that remained, was one of the couple which Nathan kept and remained in the apartment. *For information of their vow renewal: Vow Renewal of Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott. Category:Events Category:Weddings